Cinderella
by Scott Kirkland
Summary: ¿Bailarias conmigo? Aquella masculina voz compañada de un par de hermosos ojos azules le invitaba a bailar, no hizo más que sonreirle. De la mano lo llevo al centro de la pista, lo tomo de la cintura y amobos se perdieron en los detalles del rostro del hombre que tenian delante. Frain
1. Chapter 1

**CENICIENTA**

 **Parte I**

Había una vez un reino prospero de la Bretaña Francesa, Rennes, en él vivía una poderosa familia de raíces italianas, el capitán del ejército italiano Rómulo Vargas; tenía dos nietos, el mayor Lovino y Feliciano el más pequeño de ambos gemelos. El gran castillo señorial donde vivían, con sus balcones y jardines llenos de hermosas flores eran cuidados por un único sirviente, un huérfano español que el capitán Rómulo encontró durante sus viajes, de nombre Antonio.

Antonio se sentía agradecido con la familia Vargas por haberle permitido quedarse así que siempre se mostraba amable y jovial ante todos los deberes que le eran encargados día si y día también por los gemelos de ojos ambarinos pero su orgullo se veía afectado, odiaba que le mandaran. El amanecer de un nuevo día, el sol acaricio la torre de ese castillo, entrando por una ventana y molestando con su luz al chico de cabellos castaños que dormía en ese pequeño cuarto, abrió sus ojos color oliva y bostezo. Se estiro como un gato sentándose en la cama tratando de desesperezarse para comenzar con sus deberes, la mañana estaba fresca a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior. El molesto reloj del palacio real comenzó a dar las campanadas matutinas consiguiendo que Antonio se molestase, para el colmo el reloj también le mandaba. Al salir de la cama sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera, tendió su cama y fue a la ducha, el agua estaba fría, un sirviente no gozaba de una bañera como la familia Vargas.

Después de acicalarse fue a la habitación principal donde dormía el Capitán, debía despertar al gato y darle el desayuno. En verdad odiaba a ese gato gordo, estaba demasiado mimado que de vez en cuando fastidiaba cuando él hacia los deberes.

-Lucifer- Antonio se agacho y comenzó hacer un movimiento con su mano para llamar la atención del gato, el cual le dio la espalda.

-¡Lucifer! ¡Ven acá!- tuvo que levantarle la voz cuidando de no despertar a Rómulo quien dormía feliz en una inmensa cama. El gato salió de la habitación bostezando.

-Perdone su "real majestad" por despertarle tan temprano- Antonio le hablaba al gato con sorna mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol directo a la cocina –Me encantaría que te quedaras sin desayuno, pero me lo ordenan-

La modesta cocina tenía un pequeño acceso a los establos ya que la limpieza de los caballos y los demás animales también eran su deber. Calentó crema para Lucifer y mientras la servía tuvo que reprenderle por atacar a los ratones de la casa, no le molestaba la presencia de los roedores así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era cuidarlos de Lucifer.

-Tome su "real majestad"- el castaño salió a los establos. Las caballerizas grandes fueron aseadas y los caballos fueron alimentados con pacas de heno y avena. Al español le gustaban esos animales y se entretenía cepillándolos, a veces incluso tocaba para ellos la guitarra, en esas estaba cuando las campanillas de la cocina comenzaron a sonar acompañadas de aquellos autoritarios gritos:

-¡Antonio!-

-¡Antonio-niichan!-

-¡Bastardo! ¡Desayuno!-

-Ya voy, ya voy- siempre amable.

-¡Antonio!-

-¡Antonio-niichan!-

-¡Bastardo!-

Antonio corría de un lado al otro por la cocina, acomodando las bandejas con la vajilla del desayuno, ni siquiera había preparado nada y ellos seguían gritando su nombre a excepción de Lovino, él le llamaba bastardo. Cuando los gritos lo presionaban cada vez más emplató el desayuno y corrió a los cuartos, tan apurado estaba que no noto que un ratón se ocultó en una taza de las bandejas. Primero Feliciano, el más pequeño de los gemelos y el más amable:

-Buenos días Feli, ¿dormiste bien?- entro con una amable sonrisa

-Ve ¡Antonio-niichan! ¡Buenos días!- el chico estaba feliz, como siempre y con un gracias recibió la bandeja de Antonio, pero no olvido de encargarle algo:

-Antonio-niichan, ¿puedes lavar mi ropa?- el chico de ojos verdes asintió y salía del cuarto ahora con un bulto de ropa.

-Lovi, buenos días- por alguna razón y a pesar del carácter de Lovino, Antonio siempre era mimoso con él y más atento que con su hermano.

-¿¡Bastardo idiota, tengo hambre porque tardas tanto?!- casi arrebato la bandeja.

-Quiero que laves y planches mi ropa- salió de la habitación con un bulto más de ropa y suspirando.

Toco la puerta de Rómulo, cuando le dio permiso de entrar saludo respetuoso y con el molesto "titulo" que le era obligado decir para dirigirse al capitán Vargas:

-Buenos días amo- siempre que le llamaba así se mordía la lengua para tratar de guardar la compostura.

-Buenos días Antonio, voy a salir prepárame el carruaje y ten lista mi ropa- el castaño salió, 3 bultos de ropa, más tareas que hacer y un estómago vacío. Le esperaba una mañana llena de deberes por hacer. Parecía estar todo en calma, pero el agudo grito de Feliciano sobresalto a todos, el chico corrió al cuarto de su abuelo, Lovino, como buen hermano mayor salió molesto gritándole al hispano.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Que le hiciste!?- entro también a la habitación dándole un empujón causando que Antonio soltara la ropa y se desperdigara por el suelo. El castaño suspiro resignado y se arrodillo a recoger la ropa, pudo escuchar la causa de los gritos "Antonio-niichan puso un ratón en mi taza"…

-¡Antonio!- el hispano paso saliva, Rómulo le castigaría, eso seguro. Ambos gemelos salieron del cuarto, Lovino le dirigía una mirada molesta y Feliciano aún tenía unas lagrimillas asomando por la esquina del ojo. Cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, Rómulo volvió a ordenarle:

-Cierra la puerta y acércate- obedeció, una vez de pie frente a la cama, el mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama. El más joven agacho la cabeza cuando el capitán comenzó la reprimenda.

-Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? ¿Te gusta hacer bromas, no? Seguramente has terminado todas tus tareas. Debería castigarte- Rómulo estaba detrás de él, acariciaba la formada espalda del moreno por encima de su camisa blanca. -No te preocupes, solo te encargaras de lavar los ventanales, barrer, sacudir estanterías y cortinas, trapear pisos y la escalera, bañar a Lucifer….- Antonio sentía el cálido aliento del más alto rozando su cuello. –Lo olvidaba, me harás compañía esta noche- después de susurrarle contra el cuello su castigo, le pego una palmada en su trasero, para correrlo de la habitación.

Pasaba del medio día, Antonio se encontraba de rodillas en el salón principal, trapeando el mármol. Tarareaba una canción mientras mojaba su trapito en el jabón, había muchas burbujas a su alrededor, un recogedor lleno de polvo cerca de la puerta y un fastidioso gato gris, que en su afán de joderle la vida al castaño se dedicó a dejar huellas del polvo por todas partes, para cuando el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta azoto el trapo mojado contra el suelo…

-¡Maldito gato, esta vez sí que me las pagaras!- persiguió al animal por todo el salón, casi tira uno de los bustos del recibidor. El timbre son ofrendando la persecución. Se adecento un poco su ropa y fue a abrir.

-Invitación real por decreto todos están obligados a asistir- el mensajero real entrego un pulcro sobre sellado al joven español y se retiró, le despertaba curiosidad que decía aquella invitación, ¿él podría ir? Decía todos están obligados, eso lo incluía a él ¿cierto? Mientras más curiosidad le despertaba el sobre, mas temor le causaba preguntar. Llego al estudio donde seguramente tanto Lovino estarí pintando o tocando algo de música italiana, llamo a la puerta.

-¿¡Quien!?- a Lovino le fastidiaba que le interrumpieran cuando pintaba, el hispano asomo la cabeza por la puerta, al notar que era el suspiro:

-Te lo he dicho varias veces, estoy ocupado pintando no me interrumpas bastardo-

-Lo siento Lovi, pero es que llego una carta de palacio y…- Lovino Vargas corrió donde Antonio y le arrebato el sobre, rebusco en el escritorio hasta dar con una navaja para no dañar el sello real y se apresuró a cortar un lado del mismo, estaba a punto de sacar la hoja cuando el menor de los Vargas entro corriendo de la mano de su prometido alemán, el duque de Weillschmidt, un rubio alto de fríos ojos azules y de fuerte carácter, ni Antonio ni Lovino entendían como es que Feliciano se comprometió con él.

-¡Fratello! Ludwing me acaba de decir que el príncipe Francis dará un baile, ¿podemos ir?- el menor de los hermanos abrazaba a un fastidiado Lovino, el mayor le dio un empujoncito para mostrarle la carta de palacio. El más joven de los Vargas sonrió y fue ahora a abrazar a su prometido que dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en su normalmente serio rostro.

-Ve, así que si estamos invitados- Feliciano sonrió y Lovino también con cierto aire de superioridad, el de ojos verdes no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

-¿Yo también puedo ir?-

 _ **Pueden matarme si quieren, pero de repente se me cruzan los cables y me da por distorsionar cuentos clásicos con yaoi, en este casi un frain de la cenicienta, en caso de que les guste acepto sugerencias y/o peticiones**_ __ __

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Byebye**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Parte 2**

-¿Yo también puedo ir?- Feliciano se emociono un poco al ver el interés del hispano, Lovino tenía expresión ofendida, pero por dentro si quería que Antonio fuera y bailara con él, la idea de tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Antonio, bailando una pieza lenta y verle directamente a sus lindos ojos verdes le hizo inflar los cachetes y sonrojarse. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la profunda voz de Romulo distrajo toda la atención.

-Pero que sorpresa Antonio, ¿Quieres formar parte de la nobleza también?, ¿Con esos harapos?- el tono de superioridad molesto al hispano, apretó los puños; tal vez no tenía muchas cosas pero lo que más le dolería perder seria su orgullo, lo defendería de aquel al que era obligado a llamar "amo". Feliciano pedía a su abuelo que le permitiera ir al moreno.

Mientras ellos discutían la voz de Antonio se escuchó por encima de la de ellos:

-Le propongo algo- los 4 le observaban, Rómulo se hecho a reir como si Antonio hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del día consiguiendo que el hispano se sonrojase:

-¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerme?- el capitán Vargas sonreía de lado con un gesto de su mano invito a sus nietos y a su yerno alemán a salir de la estancia, espero la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes:

-Si yo terminara todas mis tareas, me permitirá ir al baile…- su voz tenia determinación, pero no fue suficiente aún faltaba que el italiano mayor estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Y si no terminaras, que estarías dispuesto a perder?- esos ojos verdes no perdían esa energía ni esa pasión, de hecho este pequeño reto avivaba la determinación española:

-Puede pedir lo que quiera "amo"- sonrió confiado. El capitán Vargas también sonreía maliciosamente, se divertiría viendo a su sirviente español humillado y derrotado por un capricho.

-Bien Antonio, estoy seguro que con esa boquita puedes hacer más cosas que retar a tu amo- le guiño, el más joven apretó los labios, se metía en la boca del lobo, imaginarse con el capitán le daba repelús, ni modo le tocaba ser hombre y aceptar las consecuencias, no se dejaría vencer, no señor. Estrecharon sus manos sellando así el trato, Rómulo se separó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir giro un poco el rostro para ver de nuevo al hispano:

-Espero que consigas ropa decente o en su defecto no me molestaría tenerte sin nada más que tu sonrisa- salió cerrando la puerta dejando a un pensativo español.

Rómulo sí que se tomaba muy en serio el hacer que Antonio no fuera al baile, le ordeno más cosas por hacer y todo tenía que estar listo para antes del anochecer.

El moreno se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la comida. Una buena pasta, paella y vino tinto. Una porción extra para Ludwing.

Suspiro pesadamente y hablaba para sí mismo

-Cómo voy a encontrar algo decente para usar esta noche, me pregunto ¿Cómo será el príncipe Francis? ¿Será tan guapo como dicen que es?-

Se sirvió su parte de comida y se apresuró a comerla antes de que le comenzaran a gritar….

-¡Bastardo! ¡Tengo hambre date prisa!- todo un encanto, otra vez le tocaría comer a medias, dejo su tenedor en la mesa y fue a preparar los platos.

La gran mesa del comedor aún no estaba puesta, salió corriendo a poner todo en orden, el mantel, las copas, agua, vino, servilletas incluso un ridículo centro de mesa con flores, Lovino ya estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados viendo al castaño correr de un lado a otro con las cosas y acomodándolas.

-¿Qué hiciste para comer?- Lovino jugaba con un tenedor mientras Antonio traía los platos humeantes de comida, Feliciano entro del jardín con su alemán, tomados de la mano.

-Antonio-niichan, espero que hayas preparado pasta-

-Por supuesto que si Feli, sé que es tu favorita- Antonio servía con una sonrisa amable. Todos se pusieron a comer al igual que Antonio, solo que el comía solo en la cocina.

"Mierda, otra vez se enfrió mi comida" el castaño refunfuñaba mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Termino la comida, cada quien volvía a sus actividades.

El castaño lavaba los trastes sonriendo, se llevó una felicitación por parte de los hermanos Vargas por la comida, Feliciano se paseaba por los jardines de la mano del alemán, Lovino regreso a la pintura, podría seguir sin interrupciones el resto de sus deberes para tratar de conseguir un traje decente.

El amo de la casa llego y Antonio le esperaba con una sonrisa satisfecha junto a la puerta, había ganado, podría salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo de aquel castillo.

-Bienvenido amo- Rómulo arqueo una ceja mientras entregaba su capa roja al castaño.

-Los deberes están hechos, significa que podre ir al baile- el ojiverde le seguía como perrito por la casa esperando respuesta, no le gusto lo que escucho

-¿En serio? Imagino que habrás conseguido un traje decente ¿cierto?-

"mierda"

-Este….pues en realidad… no- agacho la mirada con una mueca de disgusto.

-Awwww, que lastima Antonio, así no podrás ir a ninguna parte- lástima fingida mal disimulada fue el tono exacto que el italiano mayor uso. Antonio frunció el ceño, se sentía derrotado, tan apurado estaba por terminar sus deberes que se olvidó por completo de la ropa.

Rómulo revolvió sus ya de por si desordenados cabellos color chocolate

-Es una lástima Anthony- subió las escaleras y entro en su despacho sin decir nada más y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Antonio observaba con la mirada perdida el punto donde minutos antes estaba el capitán Vargas, arriba sabía que Lovino y Feliciano se arreglaban para salir, se sentía frustrado, apretó los puños, quería salir corriendo y llorar pero le distrajo el sonido de los cascos de un caballo contra el adoquinado de la entrada principal. Se asomó por la ventana, ¡estupendo! El carruaje de los duques Weillschmidt. No fue necesario abrir la puerta, un escandaloso sujeto de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos entro como un huracán, detrás de él, el siempre serio Ludwing.

-Lovi-Love, el asombroso yo he llegado por ti para llevarte al palacio- totalmente escandaloso, o al menos eso pensaba Antonio. Trataba de ignorarles pero ese extraño sujeto se acercó rodeándolo con su brazo:

-No nos han presentado, soy Gilbert Weillschmidt, seguramente has escuchado de mi asombrosa persona- sonreía, Antonio se sonrojo por el contacto y la cercanía de ese tipo, abrió la boca para decir nada ya que Lovino, al pie de la escalera, con los brazos en jarra y un puchero les observaba.

-¿Antonio, bastardo que haces?-

-¿Eh? N-nada, mucho gusto soy Antonio- sonrió amable al albino

-Antonio mucho gusto, Lovi debemos irnos, el público espera por mi asombrosa presencia-

-Bruder, Feliciano aun no baja, debemos esperar- el rubio esperaba serio a su tierno acompañante.

-¡Ludwing!- el menor de los Vargas bajo corriendo y se lanzó al cuello del rubio en un tierno abrazo –Ya estoy listo podemos ir- también, con un paso relajado y tranquilo bajo el capitán Vargas, los hermanos Weillschmidt le recibieron con una pequeña reverencia, Rómulo la correspondió, pidió al hispano su capa.

-Antonio, vámonos- Lovino hizo un ademan al ojiverde para que saliera con ellos, pero el negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí. Lovino trato de detenerle, pero Gilbert le detuvo.

-Vámonos- con voz tranquila le condujo hacia afuera, subieron al carruaje y salieron directo al palacio.

En la fría y húmeda noche, en el jardín, se encontraba un castaño molesto, frustrado y lloriqueando. Se acostó en el pasto, estaba algo mojado y frio, suspiro y contemplo la luna, parecía una sonrisa en lo alto del cielo, despejado y casi sin estrellas.

Cerró sus orbes verdes por un momento cuando el suave toque de una mano sobre sus mejillas le sobresalto. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con chico de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y profundos igual que su lacio cabello negro que vestía una extraña vestimenta, la cual dedujo que era un kimono o algo parecido. El chico le miraba, serio, Antonio estaba demasiado sorprendido así que el extraño sujeto fue quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

-Buenas noches, me presento soy tu hada madrina, mi nombre es Kiku Honda- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso de pie, Antonio hizo lo mismo.

-H-hola, yo soy Antonio…- Kiku lo veía de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, el castaño arqueo la ceja.

-Tu problema no fueron tus deberes, fue tu ropa, eso se puede arreglar- caminaba alrededor del hispano con una expresión seria, seguía analizándole.

Si pudiera seguramente unas estrellitas se verían en los ojos verdes de Antonio por la emoción:

-¿Deberás puedes arreglar esto? ¿Puedo ir al baile?- tomo las manos de su hada madrina entre las suyas. El de ojos oscuros se sonrojo un poco y retrocedió.

-Para eso estoy aquí, primero necesito- hizo una pausa mientras observaba el jardín, señalo el pequeño huerto –Quiero esa calabaza-

Antonio fue por la enorme calabaza y la dejo frente al chico y espero. Kiku saco de la nada una varita y comenzó a cantar algo… extraño.

 _-bibidii babidii boom!-_ ante la asombrada mirada de Antoni la calabaza comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que se convirtió en un carruaje.

-¡Wow!- Honda sonrió

-Necesito…. ¡Ratones!- los roedores curioseaban desde hacía un rato lo que hacía el chico de cabellos negros, así que transformarlos en corceles no fue tarea difícil. Luego transformo a uno de los caballos del establo en un cochero.

-Anda y ve, el baile te espera- el hada empujaba al ojiverde para que entrara en la carroza, pero Antonio ponía resistencia alegando no tener un buen vestido.

-¡Es verdad!, bien entonces será algo especial- comenzó a agitar su varita y poco a poco las viejas ropas de Antonio se fueron acortando.

-El rojo te queda bien- Antonio fruncía el ceño

-¡No me refería a usar un …. Un!– el hispano trataba de encontrar la palabra de que describiera aquel corto, ceñido y provocativo vestido rojo.

-Kimono- corrigió Honda con una sonrisilla pervertida

-¡Lo que sea es un vestido, no voy a ir usando esto, es demasiado corto!-

-Lo siento, no estoy familiarizado con la cultura occidental, además no importa tienes buen trasero, seguro que tendrás muchos pretendientes.-

Antonio tiraba del kimono como si así le fuera a cubrir un poco más. El hada suspiro.

-Bien hare otro intento- volvió a agitar su varita, esta vez le puso un traje, negro ceñido pero bastante elegante que dejo conforme al español.

-Seré gentil, tu pequeño deseo solo servirá hasta la media noche después la magia se acabara así que date prisa- Kiku empujaba de la espalda al moreno.

Antonio se volvió y abrazo al de ojos oscuros.

-¡Gracias! De verdad muchas gracias- el hada sonrió tímidamente y desapareció dejando una estela de brillitos en su lugar. Antonio subió a la calabaza carroza y el cochero dio dirección hacia el palacio.

 **Espero os guste un montón. Agradezco sus reviews**

 **Zenithia** espero esta segunda parte te guste igual que la anterior :3

 **Lady Locura (Guest)** Lo se Antonio esta tan bueno pero es inevitable, vos lo has dicho la carne es débil. Espero este capítulo te divierta como el anterior.

 **Un besazo nos leemos hasta la próxima ;)**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Los cascos de los equinos y las ruedas de la calabaza creaban una melodía que le daba escalofríos, Antonio se sentía nervioso trataba de imaginarse como sería el príncipe Bonnefoy. Estaba ansioso, era su primera vez afuera del castillo de los Vargas al menos más allá del pueblo, se le revolvía el estómago. Trataba de distraerse mirando a través de la ventana las oscuras calles de Rennes, las casas eran tenuemente iluminadas por las farolas, dándoles un sutil resplandor dorado, la noche estaba fresca pero la brisa era suave. El hispano se perdía en sus pensamientos.

La velada no le prometía nada bueno, en realidad ya estaba bastante aburrido. Francis Bonnefoy, un apuesto chico rubio media melena con bellos ojos azules, se paseaba entre los invitados, copa en mano y luciendo un elegante traje –propio de él- blanco con detalles en dorado. Con aire aburrido busco con la mirada a alguien con quien charlar. Pudo distinguir una figura familiar, se acercó hasta él dando suaves golpecitos con el dedo sobre el hombre de otro rubio, un poco más bajo que él pera llamar su atención. El inglés viro para encararle con su típica expresión fastidiada:

-Arthur, no pensé que vinieras- estaba siendo amable, en el rubio de ojos verdes se dibujó una sonrisilla soberbia.

-Por supuesto que vendría frog, quiero ver la cara que pongas cuando no te quede más opción que desposar a Iván- la cara del galo se descompuso en una mueca de horror, y siendo tan dramático como casi siempre solía ser, se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ¿Como puedes desearme tanto mal?, no puedo estar al lado del ruso loco, soy demasiado para él!- Francis agitaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Arthur, quien le pego un empujón para sacárselo de encima. Francis retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, paseó su mirada azul a la entrada, pudo reconocer el platinado cabello de Gilbert. Dejó solo al inglés y se fue a recibir con un abrazo al albino, también a sus acompañantes, su hermano Ludwing, Feliciano y Lovino Vargas y al capitán Vargas.

Ellos se pasearon aparte dejando al francés y a Gilbert solos. El albino le dio una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda al rubio, lo inclino ligeramente al frente:

-Por fin te casaras, me siento feliz por ti.- Francis suspiro pesadamente tomando otra copa de algún mesero que se paseaba por ahi con una bandeja llena de copas, Gilbert hizo o mismo:

-Ojalá fuera mi decisión casarme, pero todo esto lo organizo mi padre, el espera que encuentre a alguien especial y me comprometa- Gilbert alzo las cejas, se terminó de un trago el vino y se rio nervioso. Escapo dejando a Francis solo, se fue hacia una bella dama de largos cabellos castaños engalanada con un vestido azul que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevo entre los elegantes invitados al centro del salón, Francis sonrió resignado su amigo nunca cambiaria, se hacía notar. A él no le apetecía bailar con alguien, compartir una pieza con alguien significaría aceptarlo en compromiso, si había algo característico de él sin duda es que era un romántico, no quería bailar con cualquiera, debía ser alguien especial.

Los músicos no tardaron en acompañar a la pareja que al principio bailaba sin música, poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de parejas, unos más se arremolinaron alrededor de los bailarines, entre ellos un hispano, castaño, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro que resaltaba su figura. No le conocía pero algo de él le llamaba la atención.

Por fin había llegado, el baile comenzaba. Las parejas ya estaban en el centro de la pista bailando, animadas, felices, sonrió cuando vio a Feli bailando con Ludwing. Él también quería bailar, pero –siendo sinceros- le daba pena invitar a alguna de las chicas que estaban solas viendo el baile, todas ellas se veían bastante guapas.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- una voz masculina acompañada de un dulce aroma obligo a voltear. Cuando lo hizo se topó con un par de ojos azules y una bella sonrisa, aquel rubio le dio la mano, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Le llevó al centro de todas las parejas, lo tomo de la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos. Una pieza diferente comenzó a ser interpretada, un vals.

El resto de parejas les fue dejando, solos, en medio de un círculo de gente. Antonio se perdió en ese azul, tan profundo, le gustaban esos ojos, ese hombre en particular le parecía atractivo, volvió a sonreírle. Francis correspondió, no sabía quién era ese chico de piel broceada y lindos ojos color aceituna que desprendían una pasión y una energía que le atraían; quizá por eso se encontraba bailando con el… Y luego estaba esa sonrisa, sincera, inocente, lo desamo por completo y se vio contagiado por aquel gesto. En medio de aquella lenta pieza, el galo le fue llevando, entre vueltas y pasos acompasados, hasta el jardín seguían bailando hasta que la música se dejó de escuchar. Sin darse cuenta, la mirada ambarina de Rómulo Vargas les seguía, le parecía familiar el rostro del acompañante del príncipe, no pudo seguirles más ellos se alejaron al jardín.

Afuera la noche refrescaba, el francés notaba que su acompañante se ponía nervioso, así que lo soltó de la cintura. Aun de la mano le condujo hasta una fuente tenuemente iluminada por la luna y las luces del palacio, ambos se sentaron.

Su curiosidad le obligó a preguntar:

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Antonio- repitió su nombre, Dios sabe porque.

-Antonio, ¿Eres español verdad? Te mueves muy bien en la pista.- le sonreía seductoramente, l hispano se empezó a reír.

-Sí, nací en Madrid de hecho. Debo decir que gracias, pero es la primera vez que bailo-

El francés abrió mucho los ojos. Le parecía ridículamente imposible, sin duda le estaría mintiendo, para el bailaba muy bien.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su moreno acompañante se puso en pie casi de un salto. Las campanadas del reloj de la torre marcaban una a una la media noche, tenía que ir de regreso a casa, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y dejar ahí plantado a su guapo acompañante pero él lo tomo de la mano, frenando su huida.

-Espera, ¿Por qué la prisa?-

-Lo siento, prometí llegar a tiempo y….- su intento por salir corriendo y disculparse fue acallado con un beso, los labios del rubio contra los suyos, sintió la lengua de Francis rozar suavemente sus labios, pidiendo permiso. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y entre abrir los labios permitiéndole la entrada. El francés saboreo cada sección de la boca española, él era quien llevaba el ritmo del beso aun así el español participo tímidamente, llevo ambas manos a la cintura de Antonio, juntando más sus cuerpos, él por su parte rodeo con los brazos el cuello del galo.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control del beso, el hispano aprendía rápido.

Pronto la falta de aire les hizo separarse, jadeantes, juntaron sus frentes viéndose a los ojos, Antonio con los labios rojizos, entre abiertos, la tentación por volverlos a probar se apodero de Francis, solo que esta vez el hispano ladeo el rostro y termino besándole la mejilla izquierda.

"Maldito reloj" al menos eso pensaba el galo.

Antonio se separó de Francis.

-Adiós- no le dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando. El rubio observaba su espalda, viéndola alejarse, no sabía porque no iba detrás de él, se preguntaba que había hecho mal ¿Besarlo? ¿Eso estuvo mal? De pronto el hispano se detenía, viraba sobre sus talones y corría hacia el con expresión decidida, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Para su sorpresa Antonio le abrazaba del cuello y le estaba besado, un beso corto, tierno pero que le gustó. Después de haberle besado por última vez se fue, corriendo dejándole sorprendido y con cara de tonto.

No tenía idea de cómo, pero había llegado donde la calabaza perdía su forma de carroza. Los caballos salieron corriendo del palacio, a mitad del camino Antonio se encontró sentado en una calabaza, con un caballo y varios roedores, además de que sus ropas volvían a ser su traje de criado, remendado. Monto al equino y regreso en el a casa.

Un florero salió volando por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal de la misma, el francés sin duda estaba molesto. Los guardias no pudieron detener a su español, que incompetencia.

Francis daba vueltas por todo el estudio ante la mirada carmesí, atenta y sorprendida de Gilbert. Se dejó caer en una silla acolchada, de respaldo alto. Se frotaba el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, Gilbert se paró detrás de él, viendo -por el hoyo que el florero- los jardines del palacio.

-Vamos Fran, seguro le encuentras.- trataba de ser optimista y relajar a su amigo.

-Es que no sé porque no le detuve- el rubio tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de las pesadas pertas al otro lado de la habitación. En casi un susurro repitió su nombre.

-Antonio- el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de él invadió su mente.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrarle?- el rubio no respondía su pregunta, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar de vueltas en la estancia. De repente con expresión ilusionada se volvió a ver al albino quien arqueo la ceja por el repentino cambio de emociones.

"Menudo bipolar" lo bueno fue que solo lo pensó.

-¡Tengo una maravillosa idea Gil!- sin esperar respuesta se apresuró a decir –Esta misma noche hare otro baile y por supuesto, por mi decreto todos tendrán que asistir, el vendrá, estoy seguro- el pruso se dejó caer en la silla de Francis, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aunque le alegraba que su amigo por fin encontrara a alguien especial, por fin tendría una relación seria, esperaba que aquel español hiciera verdaderamente feliz a su amigo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras el galo le explicaba entusiasmado los detalles de su plan.

La mañana no fue diferente a otras, servirles el desayuno a sus amos, al gato, atender a los caballos. Lo que hizo diferente esa mañana era la felicidad que sentía, anoche conoció a un rubio bastante majo y que encima fue su primer beso. Se sentía decepcionado de no haberle preguntado su nombre. Pero recordaba la gracia con la que le llevaba bailando, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules como el cielo, hasta esa barbita de dos días pulcramente arreglada. Soñaba despierto con él, tonteaba con la escoba, bailando con ella, reviviendo el baile de anoche. Sus pasos pronto se encontraron con los de Lovino, el italiano malhumorado se puso a gritarle y reclamarle que tuviera más cuidado, Antonio no hizo caso y le tomo de las manos.

-¡Idiota! Ten cuidado bastardo ¡¿Qué crees que…!? ¡Suéltame!- Lovino se estaba sonrojando por la cercanía con Antonio, y el que no le hacía caso y no lo soltaba, hasta que chocaron con Rómulo. Lovino termino en brazos de Antonio aún más cerca, cuando levanto el rostro estuvo a punto de besar al hispano, se sonrojó aún más, le empujó y bajó corriendo las escaleras maldiciendo. Antonio y el capitán Vargas el siguieron con la mirada, cuando Lovi quedo fuera de su vista Rómulo le llamo la atención al castaño:

-¿Antonio terminaste de jugar?- el ojiverde viro sobre sus talones y bajo la mirada

-Lo siento amo-

-Bailando con la escoba y luego con mi Lovino, ¿No estarás enfermo verdad?- levantó su mano derecha, el hispano reacciono cerrando los ojos, abrió uno cuando noto que Rómulo solo había puesto su mano en su frente, quería ver si no tenía fiebre.

Rómulo se alzó de hombros.

-Termina tus deberes- y con tranquilidad bajo las escaleras, aunque ya sospechaba que ese comportamiento era raro en Antonio. El ojiverde le seguía atento con la mirada, cuando se quedó solo en el pasillo levanto la escoba y se puso a barrer.

No podía evitarlo, estaba haciendo la colada en el patio trasero cuando un francés rubio de ojos azules se cruzó en sus recuerdos, sonrió y abrazó una sábana mojada sin importarle que le empapara la ropa, haciendo que su camisa blanca se le pegara al cuerpo dejando ver su marcado cuerpo por entre la tela translucida y mojada. Luego salió el gato; Lucifer, quizás a fastidiar, Antonio lo cargo a pesar de odiarlo y se puso a dar vueltas con él tatareando el vals que compartió con su francés, hasta que el felino le araño la cara, con un gemido de dolor, lo soltó.

No se dio cuenta de que Rómulo le observaba por uno de los grandes ventanales, sus sospechas se confirmaron al escucharle tatarear el vals que Francis bailo la noche anterior y con su gato en brazos, vio cómo su mascota le arañaba, bajo a ver qué pasaba. Vio al castaño frotarse una mejilla.

-¡Antonio!- el moreno se acercó donde su amo, el italiano le recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, aún tenía la camisa empapada y una mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? ¿Habrá sido….anoche?- Antonio abrió mucho los ojos, no entendía como Rómulo se dio cuenta de que había salido. No basto respuesta, la falta de ella se lo confirmo a Rómulo, si, si fue anoche. Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo dentro de la casa, lo apretó tanto que le dejo marcados los dedos. Le dolía, no tanto como su cara pero le dolía, lo peor era que no se podía quejar, era su amo después de todo.

-No te voy a castigar, aunque ganas no me faltan, suficiente tendrás con no ir al baile de hoy- con sorna le enseño el sobre, aun sellado del palacio, lo abrió frente a él. Al leerlo el hispano apretó los labios, acababa de echar por la borda su oportunidad de volver a ver a Francis.

-Esta noche te quedarás aquí, encerrado ¿Entendido?- asintió.

-Ahora ve y termina tus quehaceres- el español se retiró, aún tenía que preparar la comida y seguir con la colada. Se arruino su día.

Se le estaba terminando la tarde, se encontraba lavando los trastes cuando llamaron a la puerta, se adecento sus viejas ropas y fue a abrir. En el umbral se encontró con los duques Weillschmidt y Feli, había pasado ayer en la noche y todo el día de hoy con Ludwing. Esperaban pacientes a Lovino y a Rómulo.

Gilbert le observaba, algo en él le parecía familiar, cuando Antonio se dio la vuelta para acompañarles a esperar a sus amos lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada, si no aparecía en el baile entonces estaría seguro de que él era el hispano que traía de cabeza a su amigo. Rómulo y Lovino bajaban las escaleras, todos fueron cortésmente acompañados por Antonio, les despidió. Se quedó ahí solo.

-Me voy a dormir- subía pesadamente por las escaleras hasta su habitación cuando recordó a Kiku, su hada madrina. Se detuvo en seco a medio camino:

-K-Kiku, ¿Estás ahí?- su voz hacía eco en las paredes, la sensación que eso lo producía no le gustaba

-¿Kiku?- escucho como si un cristal se rompiera, bajo a ver qué pasaba. Cuando paso por el espejo del recibidor se encontró con que su reflejo no existía, en su lugar se encontraba ese chico japonés.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, sé que necesitas mi ayuda pero olvide decirte que estoy de vacaciones, lo siento- el nipón se apresuró a darle una respuesta rápida, clara y escueta. No suficiente para el moreno.

-P-p-pero, hay un baile y es mi oportunidad de ver de nuevo al francés de ojos bonitos ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?- estaba molesto y desanimado pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Sé que te gusta, pero no puedo, esto de ser hada madrina no es sencillo aunque te prometo que tendrás otra oportunidad con él- dicho esto solo quedo el reflejo de Antonio en el espejo. El castaño regreso a su habitación, desanimado.

-¡Por que! ¡Ya es tarde y no está aquí!- el francés lloriqueaba y agitaba con fuerza a Gilbert.

-no tengo idea, tal vez está ocupado- a él le quedaba claro, el sirviente de Lovi y su cuñado era ese español, pero esperaría a ver si a Francis se le ocurría otra forma de encontrarle. Le caía en gracia fastidiarle un poco.

 **Uff! Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido mi capitulo favorito, espero ustedes lo disfruten un montón. No sé si haga falta mencionar pero le quería dar un cambio al cuento clásico porque vamos no podía haber zapatilla de cristal xD.**

 **Y también les agradezco a las que me dejan los reviews *u* me siento querida –llora de felicidad- xD**

 **En fin un besazo nos leemos!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Miruru:** OMG Cuando leí tu review me puse a gritar como toda una señorita, es que no me lo podía creer. /u\ Tu hiciste que amara el Frain. :3 Am… pues no, no le has entendido mal, si hay por ahí alguna insinuación sexual entre Rómulo y Toño.

 **Lady Locura:** Quien no quiere un pedazo de él 7u7r

Besitos para ti también y espero que esta 3ra parte también sea de tu agrado :3

 **Zenithia:** No gracias a ti por dejar review :3 en serio que los aprecio mucho.

Esa era la idea, despertar la imaginación con Antonio usando un kimono exageradamente corto. 7u7r

Prefiero dejarte con la duda si a Lovi le gusta Toño o no … *tan tan taaan* besitos para ti también


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

No tenía idea de a qué hora habían llegado sus amos italianos anoche, cuando él se dormía era difícil, si no es que imposible despertarle, claro nada difícil para ese maldito reloj en la torre del palacio. Las campanadas, una tras otra, gruño molesto revolviéndose en su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada. Después de unas cuantas campanadas mas todo volvió a quedar en santa paz, los pajarillos comenzaban ya con sus cantos matutinos; entendió que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse si no quería que le gritaran a primera hora del día.

La madera del suelo estaba fría, el agua de la regadera tampoco sirvió mucho para calentarle, termino de bañarse y fue a por una camisa blanca, de esas que casi siempre solía usar y sus desgastados pantalones negros además de esas botas de trabajo y un delantal, algo remendado.

La rutina de todos los días, darle el desayuno a Lucifer, salir a atender a los caballos, se encontraba preparando chocolate y algunos churros para el desayuno, las bandejas con la vajilla ya estaban listas solo que no había gritos que le presionaran a correr con las charolas en las manos, salió caminando al recibidor donde un gran reloj de péndulo marcaba las nueve en punto, se froto la nuca con pereza y aprovecho para desayunar ahora que todo estaba caliente, sonrió para sí mientras saboreaba su taza de chocolate, no le duro mucho el gusto ya que comenzó la letanía de todos los días. Antonio por aquí, Antonio por allá…Antonio, Antonio Antonio…" Suspiro resignado, si le veía el lado bueno pudo disfrutar de un chocolate calientito y ya tenía las charolas listas para salir.

Subió las escaleras haciendo equilibrio con las charolas en ambas manos. Entró primero con Feliciano:

-Buenos días Feli, ¿Dormiste bien?- el menor de los Vargas estaba estirando los brazos, después de un bostezó fue capaz de responder.

-Buongiorno Antonio, si gracias- le entregó su desayuno que no demoró en empezar a comer, el hispano salio, ahora era el turno de Lovino.

-Lovi, buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?- el joven italiano se frotaba un ojo y se acomodaba en su cama recargándose en el cabecero.

-Buongiorno bastardo ¿Que hay para desayunar?- extendió sus manos para recibir su charola, Antonio sonrió nervioso.

-Este...churros espero te gusten- Lovino le daba una mordida a uno de ellos, su carácter no le permitía este tipo de muestras de afecto pero en esta ocasión no lo pudo evitar, le estaba sonriendo al español y no una de sus sonrisas socarronas una sincera.

-¿T-te ha gustado?-

-Claro que me ha gustado, esta delicioso... pero aun asi necesito mi ropa planchada- no duraría mucho ese buen humor repentino y Antonio lo sabía así que sonrió resignado y asintió antes de salir para ir a ver a Rómulo.

Como era la costumbre tocó la puerta, esperó para recibir el permiso de entrada.

-Buenos días amo ¿Durmió bien?- Dios ¿Es que tenía que repetir siempre esa pregunta? Al parecer si.

El capitán Vargas bostezo, el gato pasó corriendo por entre los pies del ojiverde para terminara acurrucando en el regazo de Ròmulo, por su parte el italiano comenzó a acariciarle el lomo, el hispano se acercaba para dejarle su desayuno y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Creí que preguntarías sobre el baile- el italiano revolvía un poco su chocolate con una cucharita y observaba atento a Antonio. El hispano se detenía en seco y le observaba ¿La curiosidad era tan evidente? Sí, quería preguntar, sobretodo por Francis, pero tampoco es que quisiera que Rómulo se enterara de que le gustaba.

Tendría que contestar algo mas astuto, aclarar sus dudas de manera discreta.

-Si, disculpe amo ¿Quería saber cómo pasó la velada?- el capitán le observaba incrédulo, aun así no perdía nada si respondía.

-Bien- dio su sorbo de su chocolate antes de seguir hablando -Solo que el príncipe parecía esperar a alguien que nunca llegó- alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Antonio abrió mucho sus orbes verdes " _Alguien que nunca llego"_ ¿Sería el? No quería saberlo, no de Rómulo, entonces fue cuando recordó que debía salir hacer las compras a la plaza central y, si la suerte le acompañaba, se lo podría encontrar. Le sonrió a Rómulo y se disculpó, debía continuar con sus deberes. Salió de la habitación principal cerrándola a su espalda y corrió a la escalera, bajandola de dos en dos, casi se caía en los últimos escalones y fue a por el dinero que necesitaría para las compras, se quitó el delantal y trato de adecentarse un poco sus viejas ropas, listo para salir.

En otra parte de Rennes; mas preciso en el palacio real, un francés veía con cara de aburrimiento por el balcón de su habitación, no tenía planes pero la elegancia iba de la mano con ese hombre, aun sin tener planes en mente se había ataviado con un bello traje azul, de largo saco dividido en dos en las puntas de la parte trasera, lo contrasto con una camisa de una tonalidad mas clara y el moño, blanco. Hacia un dia bonito, soleado, una agradable brisa acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus rubios cabellos, su tranquilidad se perdió en cuanto escuchó la escandalosa voz de su siempre querido amigo Gilbert.

-¡Fran! No vas a creer esto, tu español está en la plaza principal- sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal cosa, su dia no podia ser mas perfecto.

-Y ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos Gilbert- el galo se daba la vuelta y le daba empujoncitos al albino para que saliera de la habitación, un mayordomo que andaba por ahí fue el indicado para la siguiente orden.

-¡Hey tu! Prepara los corceles, voy a salir- el hombre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y asintió para luego bajar a prisa a cumplir la orden dada por el rubio. Francis bajaba corriendo, atropelló a un par de chicas de la servidumbre disculpándose en el acto, llevaba a rastras al pobre albino que trataba de resistirse. Salieron a la entrada principal, la mas grande con filas de guardias a ambos lados del pasillo, al frente de las puertas se encontraba un carruaje color caoba con cuatro caballos negros con las riendas de cuero y detalles dorados, la puerta del carruaje se mantenía abierta gracias al cochero, Francis casi se lanzó al interior, los asientos acolchados, rojos eran bastante cómodos; el albino antes de entrar indico a donde debían ir. Una vez ambos caballeros dentro los caballos comenzaron su marcha, el galo miraba ansioso por la ventanita.

-¿Como sabias que estaba ahí?- aun observaba el paisaje, Gilbert que estaba recostado en el otro asiento con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con aire casual respondió.

-Es porque nada pasa desapercibido por el asombroso yo- Francis rodó la mirada y soltó una risita, el pruso continuó su historia, esta vez algo mas que solo ser asombroso. -En realidad salí con Elizabeth pero un rostro y un par de ojos verdes se me hicieron familiares y vine corriendo contigo- El galo sonrió aun viendo por la ventanilla, los adoquinados hacían algo irregular el camino. de repente el carruaje se detuvo, de nuevo aquel hombrecillo regordete abría la puerta permitiendo la salida de los dos, se encontraban en el el centro de la plaza, junto a una fuente, alrededor se alzaban las casas con sus entrelazados de madera, los faroles apagados y algunos restaurantes con sus mesas al aire libre, locales abiertos con personas entrando y saliendo ofrecían un cuadro pintoresco, el galo sonrió y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, su meta era encontrarse al español de bellos ojos esmeraldas que le traía de cabeza.

Gilbert iba a su lado, sorteando a las personas.  
Lo pudieron divisar a lo lejos, por donde habían llegado. El galo pudo admirar a lo lejos esa piel acaramelada, besada por el sol, sus desordenados cabellos castaños, le vio sonreírle a un comerciante, como le gustaba esa blanca sonrisa, una sonrisa digna de ser inmortalizada en algún cuadro, se acercó a toda prisa antes de que Antonio se fuera perdiendo entre la multitud. _¡Oh no!_ Otra vez ese hispano se perdía, no importaba, en ese momento necesitaba verle así que su último recurso fue gritar.

-¡Antonio!- pudo ver que algunas señoras lo veían raro sin embargo el moreno se detenía y volteaba a todos lados buscando la voz que le llamaba.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No, de verdad escucho que alguien le había gritado por su nombre, una voz algo familiar, trato de buscar al dueño de aquella voz, no reconocía a nadie hasta que ese aroma dulzón acompañando al hombre que de repente había llegado a su vera le hizo sonreír, contagiado por el gesto el rubio hizo lo mismo.

-No esperaba verte por aquí ¿Como estas?-

-Es una linda sorpresa encontrarte así, cuando no te das cuenta, bueno ahora feliz de verte- el galo sonreía seductoramente haciendo que Antonio ensanchara su sonrisa, la voz de Gilbert distrajo a Francis de aquella sonrisa, " _Voy a buscar a Elizabeth ya vuelvo"_ ; sintió que le tomaban de la mano, se dejó guiar por el hispano, no conocía bien la plaza central así que no tenía idea de adonde se dirigían. Llegaron a un jardín bastante agradable, fresco y el sol se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles, seguían tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta entrelazaron los dedos y se volvían a perder en la mirada del otro, Francis acariciaba la mejilla derecha del ojiverde, con mimo, lo tomó del mentón haciendo que Antonio levantara un poco el rostro y le volvia a besar, de esa forma desesperada, necesitada, sin contenerse de probar de nueva cuenta los labios ajenos.

Sintió que el castaño sonreía contra sus labios y llevaba ambos brazos a su cuello, el paso la mano que tenía libre para acercar al español por la cintura, intensificando el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, entrelazándose. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, con los labios entreabiertos, viéndose fijamente, azul contra verde, en los labios rojizos del hispano se dibujó una sonrisa. El galo rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuerpo del ojiverde, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del francés.

-Te extrañe ayer, pense que irias- Francis sonaba serio y a la vez triste, la expresión del castaño se torno triste, por la ropa que el galo llevaba, podía decir que seria un noble ¿Como decirle que el solo era un sirviente? ¿Aun así lo aceptaría?

-Si, yo también quería ir pero...- hizo una pausa y después de un suspiro continuó -No me permitieron salir-  
Francis arqueo una ceja, extrañado _¿"No me permitieron salir"?_ ¿Qué significaba eso?

-A que te refieres- Antonio rompió el abrazo, con expresión apenada se frotó la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

-Estaba castigado, lo siento- No sabía si con eso seria suficiente, quería ser honesto pero también quería esperar a decirle que no era de sangre noble. El galo tenía una mirada incrédula que lo puso nervioso, la mirada de Francis cambio a una que no supo cómo interpretar y le tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes Antonio, de cualquier manera me hizo feliz verte hoy- El moreno se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese francés que tanto le gustaba, iba a preguntarle pero un albino escandaloso llego, se fijó mas de cerca en el sujeto que se acercaba donde estaban ellos llamando a gritos al rubio, nada mas y nada menos que el duque Weillschmidt, abrió mucho los ojos. Vaya sorpresa. _El mundo es un pañuelo._

-¡Francis! Mierda ¿Donde te habías metido?- el galo viro sobre sus talones para encararlo con una expresión molesta, le estaba interrumpiendo.

-Que quieres Gilbert- su voz sonaba fastidiada, por su parte el albino le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le decía algo en el oído al rubio que Antonio no alcanzo a escuchar, sin embargo Gilbert ladeo lo suficiente el rostro como para ver al castaño, estaba mas que seguro y en ese momento Antonio huía, a pesar de que el albino le seguía observando, pero retirarse cuando dos personas hablaban de cosas donde él no debía meter las narices era algo que Rómulo se encargó de enseñarle.  
Gilbert seguía hablando con Francis, el rubio se sentía todo un maleducado y para cuando trato de quitarse de encima al albino se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya no estaba ¿En que momento se fue? Ni idea. Una vez mas ese español se le iba de las manos, miró enfurecido a Gilbert, quien también observaba el punto donde momentos antes Antonio estaba de pie.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- el galo chillo acusando a Gilbert. El albino levanto las manos, se estaba rindiendo sin embargo la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en el rostro contradecía que de verdad se arrepintiera.

-Cuando sonries asi me da miedo lo que pase por tu cabeza- Gilbert soltó una carcajada por el comentario, mientras el seguia riendose un tic nervioso se instalo en la ceja derecha del galo.

-Francis, amigo mio, despues de lo que te dire no tendrás duda de que no hay persona mas asombrosa que yo- No espero una respuesta y volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros: -Antonio sirve en la casa Vargas ¿Que opinas si lo visitas?- El rubio casi se desmaya al escucharlo. Se quedo sin palabras, por un lado se sentía feliz, alegre, realizado, emocionado y por la otra sentía molestia, si Gilbert ya sabía ¿Porque diablos no le dijo antes? y tambien penso en Antonio, en lo que le dijo, _"castigado"._ Por supuesto que se preocupo y tomó a Gilbert por los hombros.

-Nunca he dudado que eres asombroso, vamos esta noche- Gilbert sonrió de lado, con superioridad, el galo sonreía esperanzado, si Antonio iba a ser su futura pareja entonces tendría que conquistarlo, no todo es como en los cuentro y su personalidad romántica le hacia ser así, tratar de ganarse al hispano con mas que solo un baile.

* * *

 **Uff Vaya una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar esto. Pero ustedes saben, los deberes del instituto no me dan tregua.  
Bueno como siempre, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Un besazo para todas :* **

**Anónimo: Si definitivamente si, Gilbert es un cabrón que quizás por eso me agrada :3**

 **Miruru: Si de verdad que inspiraste a este pobre chico a escribir sobre esta parejita :** **3 y que los amara hehe, incluso podría decir que eres mi senpai ?) en el FRAIN. Si bueno Gilbert en realidad esta disfrutando que el pobre Francis se devane los sesos tratando de buscar a Antonio**

 **Zenithia: Ay siempre es agradable recibir reviews vuestros *u* Si creo que fue la mejor parte del fic, su baile a la luz de la luna alejados de los espectadores :3**

 **Bueno creo que es todo al menos por el dia de hoy y nos leemos hasta la proxima!  
BYE BYE! 3 **


End file.
